


Double proposal

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie is paranoic, I love Queen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roger is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie wants to propose. Roger too. There is a misunderstanding. How will it end?





	Double proposal

**Author's Note:**

> My madness is enormous. But that does not bother me. I love Freddie and Roger more than myself. This is my eighth work for them.

Once upon a time in London.  
Freddie Mercury was coming home. He has been in a happy relationship for three years. His love, Roger Taylor, was the best that happened to him in life. A beautiful sweet angel. His angel. The only person he loved so much. He wanted to protect him from evil, kiss, cuddle him. He just wanted to take another step today. He wanted to kneel and propose. He had a beautiful diamond ring, flowers, wine and Roger's favorite cookies.  
Freddie enters the room. He puts flowers in a vase, puts cookies and wine on the table. The most beautiful singer looks around and sees that his love is nowhere to be found. He goes into the corridor.  
"Roger honey, where are you?" He peeks in turn to all rooms. He does not find a sweet drummer. Freddie takes the phone and rings. Brian answers the phone after a few beeps.  
"Hello"  
"Hi. It's me Freddie."  
"Hi friend, what happened?"  
"Is Roger there? He's not home."  
"No" answers Brian and starts laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"He is not a child, he will come soon."  
"Very funny, do you know that I wanted to propose to him today?"  
"Well, I thought you would never do it."  
"You're awful, I think I'll go look for him."  
"Good luck"  
Freddie goes to Roger's favorite park. He walks along the paths and looks for. He is not there. He decides to go search in the city.  
20 minutes later the boy is looking in the store. He suddenly sees Roger. The angel is standing in the jewelry store and talking to the seller. He's nervous. Freddie goes into the store and hides to listen to what they are talking about.  
"For sure?"  
"That's what I told you. Yesterday someone bought it."  
Freddie quickly leaves the store. He drives the car wondering what Roger wanted to buy.  
"Maybe he cheats on me." he whispers by hitting the steering wheel.  
Freddie goes to Brian and John's house. He is knocking. John opens.  
"Hi, Fred. Why are you here and not at Roger's feet?" He's asking  
"Very funny," the singer replies, pushing him away with anger.  
Freddie enters the room and tells friends about everything. To his surprise, instead of sympathizing with him, they laugh.  
"It's so funny, he's cheating on me."  
"You are paranoid Fred, Roger loves you." Brian said  
"Yes and he." John abruptly interrupts the words.  
"He what?"  
"Nothing. Come back home."  
Freddie tries to find out what's going on, but they do not say anything. In the end, he returns home. He had enough of this.  
He goes into the house. He wants to go to the bedroom but he sees the light in the living room. He decides to talk to Roger.  
He goes into the living room. Roger is nicely dressed.  
"Hello, honey, where have you been?"  
"We need to talk"  
"What happened?"  
"Do you have someone else? I saw you at the jeweler."  
"No. I wanted to."  
"What?"  
Roger turns away.  
"I wanted to buy you a ring, but some moron took the biggest diamond, I had to buy a much more modest one, I hope you like it."  
Roger kneels in front of him and pulls out an emerald ring.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Freddie is shocked but he calms down. He raises Roger and pulls him onto the couch. He kneels in front of him.  
"I was this moron my darling, I'm sorry for my accusations, I should kneel before you."  
Freddie pulls out his diamond.  
"Will you marry me?'  
"Yes" Roger kisses him  
They put on each other's rings, eat dinner, kiss each other  
Many years are waiting in happiness and peace.


End file.
